Un Invierno Para Nunca Olvidar
by MissMarina-Iris
Summary: Una Pequeña Historía Sobre Estas Fiestas, Y Tambien Nuevas Amistades... Acaso Estas Fechas Ablandarán El Corazón De Inu Para Declararse A Kagome? [InuxKag SanxMir
1. Chapter 1

**Konbawa:**

Traigo Otro FanFic, Pero, Es Algo Diferente, Espero Que Les Guste:

* * *

**¬°**Un Invierno Para Nunca Olvidar**°¬**

_**1ra Parte. Una Visita Inesperada**_

**_

* * *

_**

Comenzamos Esta Historia En La Época Antigua, En El Bosque Donde Se Encontraba El Poso Donde Viaja Kagome, Y Como Siempre Se Encontraban Peleando InuYasha Y Kagome Por Cualquier Motivo, No Agregare Detalles De La Pelea, Pero Eso Sí, Están Muy Molestos Los Dos:

**Kagome:** Abajóóóóóóóóóóó…! (InuYasha Cae Al Suelo) InuYasha Eres Un Torpeeeeeeeeeee…! (Y Con Estas Estruendosas Palabras Kagome Se Marcha Muy Enfadada Hacia El Poso. En Eso Llegan Miroku, Sango Y Sippo Con InuYasha)

**Sango:** Pero, Que Paso? Y Porque Te Encuentras En El Suelo InuYasha?

**Miroku**: Mmmm… Por La Forma En Que InuYasha Se Encuentra De Esa Forma En El Suelo. Deduzco Que Otra Vez Discutió Con La Srta. Kagome (InuYasha Levanta Su Rostro Del Suelo) No Es Así? (Le Pregunta Miroku)

**InuYasha**: Grrrr… Kagome Es Una Tonta! (Sippo Se Sube Arriba De La Espalda De InuYasha)

**Sippo:** Que Tonto, Pero Lo Que Más Me Sorprende Es La Tenacidad De Kagome Por Dejarte En Esas Condiciones (InuYasha Se Levanta Rápidamente Y Derriba A Sippo, Sippo Rueda En El Suelo) Oye! (Le Dice Molesto)

**InuYasha**: Pero Me La Vas A Pagar, Kagomeeee! (Lo Dice Muy Enfadado Y Gritándolo)

Mientras En La Época Actual, Kagome Salía Del Poso Muy Molesta, Ya Afuera Se Encuentra Con Personas Algo Desorientadas Y Le Preguntan:

**Señor**: Disculpe Srta. Me Podría Decir Donde Se Encuentra La Tienda De Recuerdos?

**Kagome**: Sí, Es Por Allá (Apuntando Con Su Mano El Lugar)

**Señor**: Muchas Gracias. (No Se Como Sé Llama El Abuelito De Kagome Así Que Le Pondré "Abuelo")

**Abuelo**: Kagome! Que Bueno, Ya Llegaste! Me Podrías Ayudar A Atender A Estas Personas?

**Kagome**: Si Claro (Ya Después De Haber Atendido A Las Personas)

**Señor**: Muchas Gracias, Adiós! (Se Marcha)

**Kagome**: Si, Que Le Valla Bien!

**Abuelo**: Adiós! (Se Despide) Bueno Kagome Ya Que Estas Aquí Me Podrás Ayudar A Sacar Todos Los Amuletos Que Se Encuentran En El Desván.

**Kagome**: Como? Acabo De Llegar, Pero, Para Que Quieres Más Amuletos?

**Abuelo**: Pues Para Que Cosa Mas, Para Los Turistas.

**Kagome**: Es Cierto, Ya Estamos Entrando En Vacaciones De Invierno Y Empezaran A Llegar Los Turistas. Hay No! Ya Entramos A Vacaciones De Invierno, Ya No Hay Clases En La Escuela, (Con Una Lagrima En El Ojo Y Deprimida) Y Yo Que Quería Ponerme Al Corriente En Estos Días (La Mama De Kagome La Llama Y Como Tampoco Se Como Sé Llama, Le Pondré "Mamá" xD)

**Mamá**: Kagome? (Se Asomo Por La Ventana) Que Bueno, Llegaste Justamente A La Hora De Comer, Ven Hija Pronto Terminare La Comida.

**Kagome**: Sí.

**Abuelo**: Vamos Hija.

**Kagome:** Sí, A Comer! (Ya Más Alegre)

Después De Comer, Kagome Se Baño, Y Se Acostó Un Rato, Pero Se Despertó Ya Como A Las 7:00 Pm Y Empezaba A Obscurecer. Estuvo Un Rato Afuera Para Ver Si InuYasha Se Encontraba Por Allí, Pero Nada, Suspira Y Sé Resigna. Ya Casi Entrando A La Casa Escucha A Alguien Que La Llama:

: Kagome? No Lo Puedo Creer, Cuanto Tiempo! (Kagome Voltea Y Muy Sorprendida)

**Kagome**: Mari? Eres Tú?

**Mari**: Sí, Te Acuerdas.

**Kagome**: Pero Como? Cuando Llegaste?

**Mari**: No Tengo Mucho Que Llegue, Pero Como Has Estado? Espero Que Bien, Hace Mucho Tiempo Que No Sabía Nada De Ti.

**Kagome**: Estoy Bien, Bueno Han Pasado Muchas Cosas Desde La Ultima Vez Que Nos Vimos.

Mari Tiene 15 Años Es Extranjera, Ella Esta De Vacaciones En La Ciudad, Es De Inglaterra, Estan En El Mes De Diciembre Y Se Supone Que Conoció A Kagome En El Año Pasado, En Las Pasadas Vacaciones.

En Eso Llegaron Una Pareja De Turistas

**Kagome**: Que? Mas Turistas?

**Mari**: Te Ayudo?

**Kagome**: No, Entra A La Casa Yo Me Ocupare.

**Mari**: Estas Segura?

**Kagome**: Sí, Vamos Entra (Mari Entra A La Casa De Kagome)

**Mari**: (Ya Adentro) Buenas Noches. (El Abuelo Y Sota Están En La Sala Sentados)

**Sota**: A! Pero Si Eres Mari! Hola!

**Abuelo**: Mmm…, Mari?

**Sota**: Sí La Amiga Inglesa De Kagome.

**Abuelo**: Ha Sí Ya Lo Recordé, Estas De Visita?

**Mari**: Sí Estaré Algunos Días En La Ciudad.

**Mamá**: (Entra A La Sala) Hola Mari, Que Gusto, Acabas De Llegar?

**Mari**: Sí, Estoy Pasando Mis Vacaciones Aquí.

**Abuelo**: De Casualidad No Viste A Kagome?

**Mari**: Ha Sí, Esta Afuera Atendiendo A Unos Turistas.

**Abuelo**: Mmmm... (Mira Afuera Por La Ventana) Ya Obscureció, Será Mejor Que Encienda Las Luces Del Patio. (Afuera Kagome Se Despide De La Pareja De Turistas)

**Kagome**: Vallan Con Cuidado! (_**Pensando:** Ya Obscureció, E InuYasha No Llego, _Suspira_, Todavía Seguirá Enfadado?)_

Kagome Voltea La Mirada Hacia Donde Se Encuentra El Árbol Sagrado, Se Percata De Que Alguien Se Encuentra Parado Frente De Él, Camina Hacia Esa Persona, Ya Que Se Le Hace Familiar La Silueta:

**Kagome**: (_**Pensando:** Parece Que Es…_) InuYasha? (Camina Más Rápido, Le Dice Ya Enfrente De Él) InuYasha Viniste (Lo Mira Muy Sorprendida Ya Que Tiene Sus Cabellos Negros Y Esta Transformado En Humano, Voltea Hacia El Cielo Y Mira La Luna) Pero Que Pasa? Hoy No Hay Luna Nueva (De Repente Se Encienden Las Luces Del Patio Aclarando Todo El Lugar) Inu… Ya… sha…?

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

**Holas! **Este Es Un espaciál De Invierno, Espero Poder terminarlo Antes De Navidad O Año nuevo -.-UU Ya Tengo varíos cap Preparado. Okas Nos Estaremos Leeyendo En El Prox Cap. Y No Olvidan Dejar Reviews! n.n 


	2. Chapter 2

**KONICHIWA:**

Konbawa Soy Yo Otra Vez Aquí Les Traigo La Segunda Parte, Espero Que Sea De Su Agrado. Disculpen todo El Enredo, n.nU Gome.

¬°Un Invierno Para Nunca Olvidar°¬

_**2da Parte. Una Misteriosa Coincidencia**_

**En El Capitulo Anterior:** Kagome Pelea Con InuYasha En La Ep. Antigua Y En La Epoca Actual Se Encuentra Con Mari Una Amiga Que Estaba De Vacaciones En La Ciudad, Después De Atender A Una Pareja De Turistas Kagome Se Encuentra Con Una Silueta Y Ve En Ella A InuYasha, Se Encienden Las Luces Y...

**Kagome:** Inu… Ya… Sha...? (Kagome Queda Muy Sorprendida Por Que Tiene El Cabello Recogido, Un Poco Más Corto, Viste De Civil, Y Después Se Da Cuenta De...) Tuno Eres InuYasha? (Mari Salió De La Casa Y Se Acerca A Kagome)

**Mari:** Hey Kagome! (Mira Al Chico Que Esta Con Kagome) Pero Ian Que Haces Aquí, Creí Que Me Esperarías En Casa De Mi Tía.

Se Preguntaran: Cómo Esta Eso? Bueno Quise Poner Otro Detalle A La Historia, Digamos Que Ian (Y Es ian No lan n.nU) Es Un Ejemplo De Que Hay Personas Que Sé Parecen En Apariencia, Pero No En Personalidad, O Viceversa.

Ian Es... Digamos, InuYasha Pero: Moderno, Educado (jejeje n.nU), Tiene 15 Años, Es Amable, De Color De Ojos Azul Marino, Comprensible, No Teme Decir Lo Que Piensa, Sobretodo Se Parece A InuYasha, En Otras Palabras El Chico Ideal. Jajaja yo Y Mi Imaginación :P

**Ian:** Sí, Es Solo Que Quería Distraerme Un Poco.

**Mari:** Ha! Disculpa Los Presentare, Kagome Él Es Ian Es Un Amigo De La Infancia, E Ian, Ella Es Kagome Es La Chica De Que Te He Hablado.

**Ian:** (Mira A Kagome) Conque Ella Es La Famosa Kagome, Mari Me Ha Hablado Mucho De Ti (Kagome Seguía Sin Habla Y Sorprendida Por La Gran Impresión Que Se Llevo Por El Gran Parecido) Creo Que Me Confundiste Con Alguien Mas, Verdad?

**Kagome:** (Tratando De Reaccionar) Amm..., Sí, Creo, Que Sí, Es Solo Que Te Pareces Mucho A Un Amigo.

**Mari:** (Suspira)No Quisiera Decir Esto Pero Ya Nos Tenemos Que Ir, Yo Todavía No Desempaco Y Mi Tía Ha De Estar Preocupada, Pero Podemos Vernos Mañana Para Platicar Con Mas Tranquilidad, Y Quizás Ir De Compras.

**Kagome:** Sí, Claro.

**Ian:** Mucho Gusto Conocerte, Puedo Llamarte Kagome?

**Kagome:** Sí, Por Supuesto.

**Mari:** Entonces Nos Vemos Mañana, Ok?

**Kagome:** Sí, Que Les Valla Bien! (Kagome Se Despide Mientras Caminan Hacia La Salida)

**Mari:** Bye, Bye! (Caminando)

**Ian:** Hasta Luego!

**Kagome:** (Mientras Kagome Se Despedía Y Miraba Como Se Marchaban, Se Dice Así Misma) Que Gran Coincidencia (_**Pensando:** InuYasha Nunca Me Creerá Lo Que Paso_)

**Mari:** (Ya Afuera Del Templo, Bajando Las Escaleras) Oye Ian Ya Desempacaste?

**Ian:** Claro.

**Mari:** ... Espera, En Que Habitación Desempacaste, No Será La Que Estoy Pensando?

**Ian:** Sí Te Refieres A La Mas Grande, Mmmm... Sí.

**Mari:** No Es Justo, Yo La Quería.

**Ian:** No Es Mi Culpa, Tu Fuiste La Que Salió Precipitadamente Sin Ordenar Nada.

**Mari:** Eres Un Aprovechado, Lo Sabías? (Lo Empuja Levemente Con la Mano)

**Ian:** Hey, Vamos No Seas Mala Perdedora.

**Mari:** Ja-Ja-Ja (Con Ironía) Vamos Rápido, Ya Es Tarde.

Al Día Siguiente, Kagome Se Levanta, Después De Que Se Baño Y Cambio, Bajo A La Sala Y Se Lleva Mas Sorpresas:

**Kagome:** Buenos Días! (Muy Alegre, Pero, Se Percata De Una Hoja En La Mesa)

**Abuelo:** (Esta Sentado A Lado De Kagome, Leyendo El Periódico) Buenos Días!

**Kagome:** Pero Que Es Esto? (Toma La Hoja De La Mesa)

**Abuelo:** Que Es Que, Hija? (Kagome Lee Detenidamente El Papel Que Resulto Ser Un Volante Que Decía:

**FestivalDelTemploHigurashi**

Té Invitamos A Orar Por Tus Familiares Y Seres Queridos.

Llena De Amor Y Felicidad Estos Días Y Desea El Bienestar A Esas Personas Que Te Importan.

Sobretodo Te Invitamos A Festejar El Ultimo Día Del Año Y Recibir El Año Nuevo Con Nosotros.

Atte:

Familia Higurashi.

**Kagome:** (Sorprendida) Que?

**Abuelo:** Que Tal, Gran Idea No? Ya Los Repartí En Tu Ausencia. Hija, Me Podrías Ayudar A Preparar Todo?

**Kagome:** (Deprimida Y Baja La Mirada)Sí, Esta Bien (_**Pensando:** Ahora Estaré Más Ocupada Que Nunca_, En Eso Sé Escucha Que Hablan En La Puerta)

**Mari:** Buenos Días! (Kagome Sale A Recibir A Mari)

**Kagome:** Hola Mari, Buenos Días, Pasa Solo Déjame Ayudar A Mi Abuelo A Preparar Algunas Cosas.

**Mari:** mmm... Te Refieres A Lo Del Evento Que Se Realizara Aquí?

**Kagome:** Cómo Lo Supiste?

**Mari:** Hay Volantes Afuera Por Todos Lados Pegados, Ha! Quizás Yo Te Pueda Ayudar, Será Divertido.

**Kagome:** Esta Bien Je-Je-Je (_**Pensando:** El Abuelo En Verdad Ya Tenía Todo Preparado)_

Kagome, Mari, Sota Y El Abuelo Se Dirigieron Hacia El Desván Para Preparar Todo, Ya Adentro Todos Estaban Ayudando A Mover Cajas, Sacar Adornos, Etc. :

**Abuelo:** Ha! Aquí Están Los Amuletos, Sota Y Mari Me Podrían Ayudar A Levantar Estas Cajas Por Favor?

**Sota Y Mari:** Claro (Levantan Las Cajas Y La Ponen Afuera)

**Kagome:** Oye Abuelo, Que Hay En Este Baúl? (Mari Y Sota Vuelven A Entrar)

**Sota:** Que Encontraste Hermana?

**Abuelo:** ... No Lo Recuerdo, Echemos Un Vistazo (El Abuelo Abre El Gran Baúl Y Se Encuentra Con Una Bella Prenda Y Varios Accesorios) Mmm... (Grita) Ha! (Asusta A Todos) Ya Recordé, (Con Una Voz Mas Tranquila)Estas Cosas Pertenecieron A Un Antepasado De La Familia Higurashi Y Han Pasado De Generación En Generación En Nuestra Familia.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

Atte.:

,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-**Miss Marina**-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸

»-(¯v´¯)-»

"BYE BYE"


	3. Chapter 3

 **KONICHIWA:**

Aquí Les Traigo La Tercera Parte:

¬°Un Invierno Para Nunca Olvidar°¬

**_3ra Parte. La Princesa _Dâi-Ky Higuashi**

**En El Capitulo Anterior:** Kagome Conoce A Ian Un Chico Que Se Parece Mucho A InuYasha Pero En Humano, También Sé Entera Que Su Familia Dará Un Festival Para Celebrar El Año Nuevo. Ella Esta En El Desván Y Encuentra Un Baúl Antiguo Que Pertenece A La Familia Higurashi.

**Abuelo:** Estas Cosas Pertenecieron A Un Antepasado De La Familia Higurashi Y Han Pasado De Generación En Generación En Nuestra Familia.

**Sota:** Vaya!

**Kagome:** Y Como Es Su Historia Abuelo

**Abuelo:** Estas Prendas Y Accesorios Pertenecieron A Una Princesa Llamada **"Dâi-Ky** **Higurashi"**, Se Dice Que Era Una Chica Privilegiada, Que Poseía Dones Y Virtudes, Su Padre Era Un Antiguo Guardián Que Sellaba Los Poderes De Un Espíritu Maligno Muy Poderoso Que Traía Desgracias, Pero, Falleció Por Una Enfermedad Crónica. A Pesar De Que Dâi-Ky Higuashi Era Muy Joven, Tuvo Que Tomar La Enorme Responsabilidad De Sellar Los Poderes De Ese Maligno Espíritu, Para Llevar A Su Pueblo Y Familia Paz Y Felicidad, Pero, El Espíritu Aprovecho Esas Circunstancias Para Poder Liberares, Dâi-Ky No Lo Permitió E hizo Lo Posible Para Mantener Ese Sello, Pero Desgraciadamente Ella No Tenia La Experiencia Suficiente Como Para Combatir A Un Espíritu De Esa Magnitud, Utilizo Como Ultima Alternativa Dar Su Vida Para Proteger A Su Pueblo Y Familia.

**Mari:** Que Historia Tan Interesante, Pero Muy Triste.

**Sota:** Sí, Abuelo, Que Paso Con La Princesa.

**Abuelo:** Para Encerrar A El Espíritu Maligno, La Princesa Sello Su Alma Y Dio Su Vida, Por Ese Motivo Su Alma No Pudo Descansar En Paz, Se Dice Que Sigue Esperando A Alguna Persona Con Los Poderes Suficientes Para Poder Liberarla Y Derrotar A Ese Espíritu.

**Kagome:** (Kagome Se Percata De Una Pequeña Caja Que Se Encuentra Dentro Del Baúl, La Coge Y La Abre) Que Bello! (Dentro Se Encuentra Un Collar De Oro Con Una Piedra Ambar En Forma De Corazón)

**Mari:** He! Que Bonito (Dice Al Ver El Bonito Collar Que Tiene Kagome) Mira, Parece Que También Hay Una Bonita Prenda En El Baúl.

**Kagome:** (Saca La Prenda Del Baúl) Pero Sí Es Un Kimono, Un Bello Kimono (n/a: No Es Un Simple Kimono, Es De Esos Que Usan Las Princesas)

**Mari:** Bueno Ahora Me Toca A Mí.

**Kagome:** De Que Hablas?

**Mari:** Tu Ya Tienes Que Ponerte Para El Festival Del Templo Y Eso Significa Que Me Acompañaras A El Centro A Comprar Algo Para Mí!

**Kagome:** Pero No Podría, No Es Mío.

**Abuelo:** Úsalo Hija, Por Mi No Hay Problema Solo Cuídalo Bien, Sí?

**Kagome:** Sí, Gracias.

**Mari:** Bueno, Espérame Ahorita Vengo.

**Kagome:** A Donde Vas?

**Mari:** Solo Espérame, Sí?

**Kagome:** Esta Bien.

En La Ep. Antigua, Una Personita Seguía Molesto Y Muy Inquieto, Bueno Ya Se Imaginaran Quien Es. Sé Encontraba Dentro De La Cabaña De La Anciana Caede, Junto Con Miroku, Sango, Kyrara Y Sippo, Todos Se Encontraban Sentados Muy Tranquilos, Con Excepción De...

**InuYasha:** Grrrr... (Grita) Aaa! Pero Que Le Pasa A Kagome, Ya Nos Falta Muy Poco Para Encontrar A Ese Maldito De Naraku, Y Esta Perdiendo El Tiempo En Su Epoca.

**Sango:** Ya Cálmate InuYasha (Lo Regaña) Si No Mal Recuerdo Fue Tu Culpa De Que Se Marchara Kagome, Por Que Mejor De Estar Con Esa Actitud No Hablas Con Ella Y Dejan De Pelear.

**InuYasha:** Já! Yo No Me Voy A Disculpar, Ella Debería De Disculpares.

**Miroku:** Pero Que Muchachito Tan Orgulloso, Además, Nada Mas Lleva Un Día De Ausencia.

**InuYasha:** Pero... (Antes De Que Pudiera Decir Algo Mas, Entra La Anciana Caede, Con Una Cara De Preocupación Y Tristeza)

**Miroku:** Sucede Algo Malo Anciana Caede?

**Caede:** Me Acabo De Enterar De Un Antiguo Compañero De Mi Juventud, Acaba De Fallecer.

**Sango:** Que Mala Noticia, Y Se Encuentra Usted Bien?

**Caede:** Sí, Solo Me Preocupa Una Cosa.

**Miroku:** Que Es Esa Cosa Que Le Preocupa?

**Caede:** El Sé Llamaba Ken, Cuando Tenia 15 Años Fui A Entrenarme Con Su Padre, Un Sacerdote Muy Prestigiado Por Haber Capturado El Solo A Un Maligno Espíritu, El Vivía En Una Aldea No Muy Lejos De Aquí, El Unico Detalle Es Que El Espíritu Es Demasiado Poderoso Así Que Se Convirtió En Su Guardián, Para Proteger A Su Familia Y A Su Pueblo, Su Hijo Y Yo Fuimos Entrenados Por Él, Poco Después Me Entere Que Su Padre Falleció Y El Tomo El Cargo De Guardián Del Espíritu, Pero Ahora Que El Falleció Su Unica Hija Esta Tomando Su Lugar, Ella Es Muy Joven Y Me Temo Que No Podrá Mantener A Ese Espíritu Bajo Control.

**Miroku:** Ya Veo.

**InuYasha:** Já, Eso No Nos Incumbe A Nosotros.

**Caede:** No, Pero Hay Algo Que Les Interesara De Esa Familia.

**Sango:** Que Trata De Decirnos, Anciana Caede.

**Caede:** De Casualidad Esa Familia Poseen El Apellido Higurashi.

**InuYasha, Sippo, Sango, Miroku:** Queeeee...! (Muy Sorprendidos)

**Miroku:** Entonces Es Probable Que Esas Personas Sean Los Antepasados De La Srta. Kagome.

**Caede:** Sí, Y Sí El Espíritu Lograra Liberarse Eliminaría A Todo El Pueblo Y A Su Familia.

**Sippo:** Y No Existiría Kagome.

**InuYasha:** Esta Bien, Iremos A Revisar El Lugar. Pero Antes... (Se Levanta) Iré Por Kagome.

**Sango:** Espero Que Te Disculpes Con Ella.

**InuYasha:** (Camina Hacia La Puerta) Já, Yo No Me Disculpare (Y Sale Molesto)

**Sippo:** Que Tonto Es InuYasha. (Y Todos Estuvieron Desacuerdo Con Sippo)

InuYasha Cruza El Poso, Y Con Mucha Sigiles Trata De Llegar Al Cuarto De Kagome. Sube Al Techo Y Observa Por La Ventana Como Kagome Esta Ya Mas Contenta Y Pone En Su Cama Un Elegante Kimono, InuYasha Siente Un Aroma Peculiar En El Kimono Pero No Le Toma Importancia.

**InuYasha:** (_**Pensando:** Todavía Seguirá Enojada Con Migo? Parece Ya Mas Alegre, Intentare Hablarle_, Toma Valor) Kagome?

**Kagome:** (Voltea A La Ventana Sorprendida) InuYasha Que Haces Aquí?

**InuYasha:** Solo Vine Para Que Regreses Con Nosotros.

**Kagome:** (Algo Molesta) Solo Por Eso?

**InuYasha:** (Voltea Su Rostro) Sí, Por Que Otra Cosa Mas?

**Kagome:** (Mas Molesta) Por Ejemplo Para Disculparte.

**InuYasha:** (La Voltea A Verla Molesto) Que Estas Loca, Tu Eres La Que Debería Disculparse Con Migo!

**Kagome:** (Kagome Lo Mira Con Cara De Asesina) A Síiiii... (InuYasha Esta Que Se Muere Del Miedo) Ahí Te Van Mis Disculpas (Le Grita) "A B A J O"!

Mari Se Encontraba En La Puerta A Punto De Llamar A Kagome, Pero Escucha A Kagome Gritar "Abajo" Y Siente Un Aire Detrás De Su Espalda, Voltea Y Mira A Un Chico Que Se Encontraba Tirado Bruscamente En El Suelo.

**Mari:** (Se Agacha) Oye, Te Encuentras Bien?

**InuYasha:** (Levanta Su Rostro Del Suelo) Me Las Pagaras Kagome!

**Mari:** Ha! Eres Amigo De Kagome. (InuYasha Se Percata Que Hay Una Chica Alado De Él Y Le Dice)

**InuYasha:** Quién Eres Tú? (Hay Un Momento De Silencio, Ella Se Le Queda Viendo Muy Sorprendida) Que Me Ves?

**Marina:** Es Verdad.

**InuYasha:** ? (Se Levanta Y Se Agacha)

**Mari:** (Con Cara De Sorpresa) Se Parecen Mucho!

**InuYasha:** (Algo Molesto) De Que Hablas!

**Mari:** (Alegre) Te Pareces A Un Amigo, (Miro Sus Orejas)... Pero...! Pobresito, No Me Digas Que Unos Malvados Científicos Experimentaron Contigo Y Te Pusieron Esas Oreja.

**InuYasha:** ? No Sé De Que Estas Ablando, Pero, Son De Nacimiento.

**Mari:** Que Raro, Pero Por Otra Parte, (Alegre) Que Bonitas!

**InuYasha:** (_**Pensando:** Pero Que Chica Más Extraña_) Oye Contesta, Quien Eres Tú?

**Mari:** Hola Mucho Gusto Yo Soy Mari, Y Tú?

**InuYasha:** Mi Nombre Es InuYasha.

**Mari:** Que Nombre Tan Extraño, Me Lo Repites?

**InuYasha:** Es InuYasha, Y Ya No Te Lo Voy A Repetir!

**Mari:** Ok, Ya Entendí InuYasha, (Mira Su Cabello) Te Pintaste El Cabello, Yo Me Lo Iba A Pintar De Güero Platino Pero No Estaba Segura, Pero, A Ti Té Queda Genial, (Mira Su Ropa) También Tienes Un Atuendo Extraño.

**InuYasha:** Que Tantas Cosas Dices?

**Mari:** Bueno No Importa, Y... Conoces A Kagome, Verdad?

**InuYasha:** Mmm... Cómo Lo Supiste?

**Mari:** (Con Una Gotita En Su Espalda) Mencionaste Hace Poco Su Nombre.

**InuYasha:** A Sí (Pone Una Cara De Molesto Y Deprimido)

**Mari:** Parece Que Esta Muy Enfadada Por La Forma En Que Grito, De Casualidad Pelearon?

**InuYasha:** Hemm... Sé Nota Mucho?

**Mari:** Sí (n/a: Que Sincera xD) Sí Quieres Te Ayudo A Reconciliarte Con Ella?

**InuYasha:** Cómo Arias Eso?

**Mari:** Espera Aquí, Si?

Unos Minutos Después...

**InuYasha:** Que Son Estas Cosas?

**Mari:** (Se Las Da Una Por Una) Esto Es Una Caja De Chocolates, Este Es Un Osito De Felpa Y Por Ultimo Toma, Un Ramo De Rosas Rojas.

**InuYasha:** Y Para Que Todas Estas Cosas.

**Mari:** Pues Para Que Otra Cosa Mas Tontito, Para Kagome, Se Las Entregas Y Por Ultimo Pides Disculpas Por Cualquier Cosa Que Haya Propiciado Su Discusión.

**InuYasha:** Y Por Que Tengo Que Ser Yo El Que Me Disculpe.

**Mari:** (_**Pensando:** Es Mi Imaginación O Este Chico Tiene Una__ Mentalidad Muy Infantil_) Oye InuYasha, Acaso Dejaras Que Su Amistad Se Pierda Por Una Pequeña Discusión!

**InuYasha:** No Pero...

**Mari:** (Regañándolo) Pero Nada, Vas A Disculparte Y Le Entregaras Esas Cosas, Entendido?

**InuYasha:** (Serio) Sí!

**Mari:** (Alegre) Así Me Gusta.

CONTINUARÁ….

**Posdata:** Esperen La Cuarta Parte **_"Perdóname Y Pasémosla Bien" _**La Disfrutaran! ARIGATO.

Atte.:

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-Miss Marina-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

"BYE BYE" 


	4. Chapter 4

 **OYASUMI:**

También Les Dejo La Sig. Continuación, Mucho Amor Y Mucha Paz En Este Día, Les Deseo A Todos.

¬°Un Invierno Para Nunca Olvidar°¬

_**4ta Parte. Perdóname Y Pasémosla Bien**_

**En El Capitulo Anterior:** Kagome Sé Entera Sobre La Princesa Dâi-Ky Higurashi Un Antepasado De Ella. En La Ep. Antigua La Anciana Caede Habla Sobre Un Compañero De Su Juventud Que Acababa De Fallecer. InuYasha Pelea Nuevamente Con Kagome Y Se Encuentra Con Mari, Que Intenta Ayudar A InuYasha A Reconciliarse Con Kagome.

**Mari:** Así Me Gusta, Entonces Déjame Ir Por Ella Y Después La Envió Contigo, Ok, Ahorita Vengo (Sé Marcha)

**InuYasha:** Pero... Espera...! (Suspira, _**Pensando:** Espero Que Esto Funcione_)

**Mari:** Kagome! (Kagome, Baja Las Escaleras Y Llega A Su Puerta)

**Kagome:** Hola, Nos Vamos? (InuYasha Se Encuentra A La Vuelta De La Casa De Kagome Y Puede Alcanza A Escuchar Su Conversación)

**Mari:** Sí, Pero Antes... Me Encontré A Alguien Cuando Gritaste

**Kagome:** (Algo Sorprendida Y Apenada) Acaso Escuchaste Cuando Grite "Abajo"?

**InuYasha:** (Cae Al Suelo) Kagomeeee...! (Se Levanta Del Suelo Y Mira Hacia Abajo) Hay No, Y Ahora...

**Mari:** Sí, Mira Ven (La Toma Del Brazo Y La Conduce Hacia Donde Se Encuentra InuYasha)

**Kagome:** InuYasha? (Lo Mira Algo Molesta Por Que Todavía No Lo Perdona Por Lo Que Le hizo)

**InuYasha:** Toma (Le Da Las Flores Y Los Chocolates)

**Kagome:** Que Es Esto? (Las Flores Y Los Chocolates Se Encontraban Maltratados Y Aplastados)

**Mari:** InuYasha, Que Paso? Porque Están Así Las Cosas?

**InuYasha:** Pues... (Mira A Kagome) Cierta Personita Dijo "Abajo"!

**Mari:** Y Que Tiene Que Ver Que Diga "Abajo", Bueno No Importa Lo Que Cuenta Es La Intención, Verdad Kagome?

**Kagome:** Creo Que Sí.

**InuYasha:** Toma (Le Da El Osito De Felpa) Es Lo Unico Que No Se Daño (Kagome Toma El Osito De Felpa Muy Sorprendida, Ya Que No Podía Creerlo De InuYasha, Y Se Mostraba Mas Tranquila) Entonces...?

**Kagome:** Entonces Que?

**InuYasha**: Ya No Te Encuentras Molesta Conmigo?

**Kagome:** (_**Pensando:** Esa No Era La Disculpa Que Esperaba__ Pero..._)No InuYasha, Ya No.

**Mari:** Genial, Me Alegra Que Todo Sé Haya Arreglado, Ha! Por Cierto, Oye InuYasha, No Te Gustaría Acompañarnos Al Centro?

**InuYasha:** Ha? No, Mejor Regreso A Mi Epoca.

**Mari:** ?

**Kagome:** No, Quiso Decir A Su Casa, Bueno, Solo Voy Dejar Estas Cosas En Mi Cuarto Y Ahorita Nos Vamos, InuYasha Será Mejor Que Regreses A "Tu Casa", Después Nos Vemos, Sí?

**InuYasha:** Sí, Sí, Ya Me Voy (Kagome Y Mari Entraron A Su Casa Para Dejar Las Cosas, Mientras Que InuYasha Se Marchaba A Su Epoca)

**Kagome:** (Esta En Su Cuarto, Y Entra Una Brisa De Aire Frío) Parece Que Va A Empezar A Refrescar, Será Mejor Que Me Abrigue, Toma Mari, Té Presto Esta Bufanda Para Que No Sientas Mucho Frío.

**Mari:** (La Toma) Gracias

InuYasha Estaba A Punto De Cruzar El Pozo Cuando Recordó...

**InuYasha:** Es Cierto, Yo Vine Por Kagome Para Decirle Sobre Lo Que Nos Contó La Anciana Caede, Sí Me Doy Prisa La Alcanzare (InuYasha Va Por Kagome, Mientras Kagome Se Encontraba Afuera Bajando Las Escaleras)

**Kagome:** Oye Mari, En Verdad InuYasha Planeo Todo Esto?

**Mari: **Mmmm... Quizá Le Ayude Un Poquito.

**Kagome:** Me Lo Imaginaba. Y Porque Te Fuiste Hace Poco?

**Mari:** Digamos Que Fui A Conseguir Transporte.

**Kagome:** ?

**Ian:** Mari, Kagome!

**Kagome: **Ian? (Ian Trae Unos Lentes Obscuros, El Cabello Recogido Y Ropa Casual)

**Mari:** Sí, Le Pedí A Ian Sí Nos Llevara En Su Auto (Es Un Deportivo Lujoso De Color Rojo, Parece Que Ese Tipo De Automóviles Se Llaman Porsche, Pero Como No Sé Mucho De Automóviles No Agregare Mas Detalles n.nU)

**Kagome:** Vaya, Es Muy Bonito.

**Ian:** Hola Kagome, Buenos Días

**Kagome:** Buenos Días Ian

**Ian:** Porque Tardaste Tanto Mari?

**Mari:** Ups...! Disculpa No Quería Hacerte Esperar.

**Ian:** Esta Bien, No Hay Problema.

InuYasha Mira A Kagome Abajo, Esta A Punto De Llamarla, Pero, Observa Como Esta Hablando Con Un Chico, No Alcanza A Distinguir Su Rostro Por Los Lentes, Pero Ya Saben Como Es InuYasha Y Lo Celoso Que Se Pone Cuando Un Chico Le Habla A Kagome.

**InuYasha:** (Enojado, _**Pensando: **Quién Será Él?)_

**Ian:** Entonces, Nos Vamos?

**Mari:** Sí, Kagome Sube Al Auto, Mira Ve Al Frente Yo Iré Atrás.

**Kagome:** Esta Bien.

Ian Conducía Hacia El Centro, Mientras Inuyasha Los Seguía Saltando Los Edificios Muy Discreto Para Que Kagome No Se Diera Cuenta De Que La Seguía.

**Kagome:** Oye Ian, Tienes Edad Para Conducir?

**Ian:** No, Pero Saque Un Permiso Provisional.

**Kagome:** Ahora Entiendo.

**Mari:** Sí, Y El Carro Es Rentado.

**Ian:** Ya Llegamos (Ian Estaciona El Auto, Mari Y Kagome Bajan Del Auto Mientras Que InuYasha Se Escondía Detrás De Un Poste Para Escucharlos Mejor, No Había Mucha Gente)

**Mari:** No Nos Acompañas Ian?

**Ian:** Creo Que No, Tengo Algo Mas Que Hacer.

**Mari:** C'mon Será Divertido.

**Ian:** Lo Siento, Además Ya Conozco Tus Idas De Compras.

**Mari:** Que Tratas De Decir?

**Ian:** Nada, Bueno Adiós!

**Mari:** Adiós.

**Kagome:** Adiós Y Gracias Por Traernos.

**Ian:** Sí, Adiós (Enciende El Auto Y Se Va)

InuYasha Seguía Detrás Del Poste, Pero Ya Mas Tranquilo Después De Que Vio A Ian Marcharse, Un Niño Pasa Junto Alado De Él Y Se Percata De Sus Orejas.

**Niño:** Mira Esas Orejas!

**InuYasha:** (Lo Regaña) Cállate Niño (Pero Ya Era Tarde Kagome Y Mari Voltean Donde Se Encontraba Él)

**Kagome:** InuYasha Que Haces Aquí?

**Niño:** Puedo Tocarlas? Sí? Por Favor...? (Kagome Corre Donde Se Encuentra InuYasha)

**Kagome:** (Le Dice Al Niño) Son Falsas Niño jejeje (Jala A InuYasha Del Brazo Y Corre Para Esconderlo)

**Mari:** Espérenme! (InuYasha Y Kagome Logran Entrar Por Un Callejón Solitario Y Mari Los Alcanza) Porque Tanta Prisa?

**Kagome:** Que Haces Aquí InuYasha?

**Mari:** Decidiste Acompañarnos Verdad?

**InuYasha:** Am, Sí.

**Kagome:** (Suspira) Que Remedio, Ya Que. Pero Tendremos Que Ocultar Esas Orejas.

**Mari:** Para Que, Sí Son De Nacimiento.

**Kagome:** Emm... Para Que No Llame La Atención, Je-Je-Je.

**Mari:** (_**Pensando:** Entonces Como Le hizo Todo Este Tiempo Para No Llamar La Atención? Bueno No Importa_) Sí Quieres Voy A Comprarle Algo Para Que Se Cubra.

**Kagome:** Excelente Idea, Le Traerías Una Gorra Por Favor.

**Mari:** Claro, Espérenme Aquí.

Unos Momentos Después...

**Mari:** Aquí Esta!

**Kagome:** No Sabes Lo Agradecida Que Estoy.

**Mari:** De Nada.

**Kagome:** Póntela InuYasha.

**InuYasha:** Sí Esta Bien (InuYasha Se Pone La Gorra)

**Mari:** Entonces Nos Vamos?

**Kagome:** Sí, Síguenos InuYasha.

**InuYasha:** Ha! Sí.

Entraron A La Tienda Departamental E InuYasha Que Queda Muy Sorprendido Por Lo Llamativo De Ese Lugar, Sé Porta Muy Inquieto Y Preguntando Cada Cosa Que Ve:

**Kagome:** Ya InuYasha Cálmate, Estas Llamando La Atención.

**InuYasha:** Pero...

**Mari:** Que Tal Sí Entramos Aquí Primero (Entramos A La Tienda, Pero La Gente Se Le Quedaba Viendo A InuYasha)

**InuYasha:** (Le Pregunta A Kagome) Que Tanto Me Miran?

**Kagome:** Tal Vez Sea... (Mira A InuYasha) Tu Ropa!

**InuYasha:** Que?

**Mari:** Genial.

**InuYasha Y Kagome:** ?

**Mari:** Eso Significa... Un Nuevo Atuendo Para InuYasha!

InuYasha Estaba Asustado Por Lo Que Le Podrían Hacer. Kagome Y Ella Escogieron Varios Conjuntos Para InuYasha, Y Por Fin Sr Decidieron Por Uno.

**Mari:** Toma InuYasha. (InuYasha Toma La Ropa)

**Kagome:** Póntelo, Ve Al Vestidor Y No Lo Vallas A Romper.

InuYasha Entra Algo Obligado, Tardo Mucho Tiempo Pero Al Fin Sale Y...

**Kagome:** Porque Tardaste Tant... (Se Queda Callada Al Verlo)

**Mari:** Té Ves Genial InuYasha. (Trae Puesto Un Blue Jeans, La Gorra Negra Y Una Playera Negra Que Le Iba Muy Bien)

**InuYasha:** Pero, Es Algo Incomoda.

**Mari:** Que Piensas Kagome? (InuYasha Espera La Respuesta De Kagome)

**Kagome:** (_**Pensando**: En Realidad InuYasha Le Luce Muy Bien La Ropa, Además Sé Ve Atractivo_)Am...Sí, Té Ves Bien InuYasha.

Mari Y Kagome Compraron La Ropa A InuYasha, Siguieron Con Las Compras Y Pasaron A Mas Tiendas Departamentales, Kagome Vio Un Bonito Conjunto; Es Una Blusa De Vestir Roja, Manga ¾, Cuello Al Hombro, Una Falda Blanca Corta con Bolsas A Los Costados, Tiene Un Cinturón De Cadena Y Al Final Terminaba Con Listones Rojos, Un Par De Botas Blancas Que Llegan Mas Arriba De La Rodilla Y Finalmente Un Abrigo Rojo Muy Elegante Que Cae Hasta El Suelo. Marina Se Percato Y Le Dijo:

**Mari:** Por Que No Te Lo Pruebas Kagome?

**Kagome:** No Se…

**Mari:** Vamos, Que Tienes Que Perder?

**Kagome:** Mmmm... Esta Bien (Kagome Entra Al Vestidor Con El Conjunto Y Después De Unos Momentos Sale) Que Tal?

**Mari:** Te Luce Genial, No Me Imaginaría A Nadie Mas Con Esa Ropa (InuYasha Sé Queda Atónito Por Lo Bien Que Sé Ve Kagome)

**Kagome:** Que Piensas InuYasha?

**InuYasha:** (Sonrojado Y Tartamudeando) Sí, Té, Ves Bien (Kagome Sé Queda Mas Tranquila Por Las Palabras De InuYasha)

**Kagome:** (Con Una Lagrima En El Ojo) Lo Unico Malo Es Que Es Muy Costoso Y No Podría Pagarlo.

**Mari:** Deja Que Lo Pague Yo, Sería Mi Regalo De Navidad Y Año Nuevo, Sí?

**Kagome:** (Muy Alegre) En Verdad?

**Mari:** Por Supuesto, Solo Con Una Condición.

**Kagome:** Cual?

**Mari:** Que Te Lo Pongas En Navidad.

**Kagome:** Claro Que Sí, Muchas Gracias!

Pagaron El Conjunto E InuYasha Como El Caballero Que Es, Carga Con Las Bolsas Y Cajas, Ya Terminando, Algo Curioso Ocurrió:

**InuYasha:** Otra Vez Aquí? (Es La Primera Tienda En La Que Entraron)

**Mari:** Será Rápido, Solo Compro Los Zapatos Que Vi Y Ya.

N/A: No Les Ha Pasado Así? Buscan Por Todas Partes Y Terminan Comprando En La Primera Tienda En Donde Entraron Por Primera Vez, Yo Conozco Muchos Casos Así :P. Por Eso Chicos Aquí Les Va Un **Tip:** Tienen Que Tener Mucha Paciencia Cuando Acompañen A Su Novia O A Una Amiga De Compras, Por Que Una Chica Siempre Trata De Comprar Lo Mejor Y Eso Toma Tiempo. Otra Cosa; No Se Quejen, Ya Saben A Lo Que Van. xD

Terminamos Las Compras, Ya Era Tarde Y Empezaba A Obscurecer.

**Mari:** No Tienen Hambre?

**Kagome:** Sí Algo.

**InuYasha:** (Cargando Las Cosas) Yo También.

**Mari:** No Hay Algún Lugar Para Comer Por Aquí?

**Kagome:** Yo Conozco Un Lugar (Kagome, Los Lleva A El Lugar Donde Siempre Sé Reúne Con Sus Amigas, Creo Que Sé Llama "Wacdnald" Un Parecido A "Macdonal" Verdad? )

**Mari:** (Entraron A Ese Lugar Y Mari Le Comenta A Kagome) Por Que No Invitamos A Comer A InuYasha, Además Él Nos Izo El Favor De Cargar Las Cosas.

**Kagome:** Creo Que Lo Tiene Merecido.

Entraron Y Ordenamos De Comer, Ya Una Vez Servido Empezaron A Comer, InuYasha, No Comía, Devoraba, Por Que Era La Primera Vez Que Comía Hamburguesas:

**InuYasha:** (Comía Y Hablaba) Deliciosas!

**Kagome:** Con Calma Inuyasha, Te Va Hacer Daño Comer Tan Rápido.

**InuYasha:** No Puedo Evitarlo, (Sigue Comiendo) Sabe Delicioso!

**Kagome:** No Tienes Remedio InuYasha.

**Mari:** Es Un Chico Peculiar, No Deja De Sorprenderme. Kagome Que Vas A Hacer Mañana, Es 24 De Diciembre.

**Kagome:** Es Cierto! Que Tal Sí Bienes A Cenar Con Nosotros, Por Que No Bienes También Tu InuYasha? Y Pasemos La Navidad Juntos.

**InuYasha:** (Seguía Comiendo) Navidad?

**Mari:** Excelente Idea, Podría Llevar También A Ian?

**InuYasha:** (Comiendo) Ian?

**Kagome:** Claro Que Sí, Entre Mas Mejor.

Después De Terminar De Comer, Se Dirigieron A Casa De Kagome, Estaba Cercas De Allí, Ya Estando Allí, Marina Se Despide De Kagome E InuYasha:

**Mari:** Bueno Kagome, InuYasha, Nos Vemos Mañana Por La Tarde, Ok?

**Kagome:** Sí, Hasta Mañana!

**InuYasha:** Adíos!

**Mari:** Bye (Camina Hacia La Salida)

CONTINUARÁ….

Atte.:

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-Miss Marina-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

"BYE BYE" 


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa, De Verdad Disculpen La Tardanza Aquí Les Traigo La Quinta Parte, Espero Que Les Guste:

* * *

**¬°Un Invierno Para Nunca Olvidar°¬**

* * *

_**5ta Parte. Un Sueño Y Una Realidad**_

**En El Capitulo Anterior:** InuYasha Se Reconcilia Con Kagome, Pasaron Un Largo Día De Compras Y Terminaron Invitando A InuYasha A Comer, Llegaron A Casa De Kagome Y Mari Se Despide Y Sé Marcha.

Después De Despedirse De Mari, Kagome Vuelve A Preguntarle A InuYasha:

**Kagome:** (Mira A InuYasha) Vas A Pasar La Navidad Con Nosotros Verdad InuYasha?

**InuYasha:** (Mira Hacia El Horizonte) Sí Claro, (Los Dos Miraban Hacia El Horizonte Y Hubo Un Momento De Silencio) Kagome...?

**Kagome: **Sí InuYasha?

**InuYasha:** Que Es Navidad?

**Kagome:** (Cae Al Suelo De La Impresión Y Se Levanta) Je-Je-Je, Bueno InuYasha La Navidad Es Una Celebración Anual Muy Famosa, Por Que Es El Día Que Simboliza El Amor, El Cariño Y La Generosidad, En Pocas Palabras Es El Día En Donde Compartes El Amor Y La Felicidad Con Tus Seres Queridos.

**InuYasha:** Todo Eso Simboliza Ese Día?

**Kagome:** Sí Y Te Espero Mañana Para Celebrarlo Juntos, De Acuerdo InuYasha?.

**InuYasha:** Esta Bien!

InuYasha Regreso A Su Epoca, Claro No Tonto Sé Cambio Antes De Irse, Pero Se Le Olvido Completamente Lo Que Le Iba A Decir A Kagome, Pasa Por El Poso Y Llega A La Casa De La Anciana Caede, Ahí Se Encontraban Todos Menos La Anciana Caede:

**InuYasha: **Ya Llegue!

**Miroku:** Bienvenido InuYasha.

**Sippo:** Y Kagome?

**InuYasha:** ?

**Sippo:** Dijiste Que La Traerías, No Me Digas Que Se Te Olvido.

**InuYasha:** (_**Pensando:** No Puede Ser, De Nuevo Se Me Olvido!_ Tartamudeando) Bueno... Yo... Pero...

**Sippo:** Sí te Olvidaste, Eres Un Tontote InuYasha!

**InuYasha:** Que Me Dijiste Enano! (Amenazándolo Con El Puño, Pero Sango Los Interrumpe)

**Sango:** InuYasha, Entonces Que Paso? Espero Que Te Hayas Disculpado Con Kagome.

**InuYasha:** ... Algo Por El Estilo, Pero Mañana Iré Por Ella Y También Le Explicare Lo Que Nos Contó La Anciana Caede.

**Sango:** Que? Tampoco Le Dijiste Sobre Eso?

**Sippo:** Que Tonto! (InuYasha Ahora Sí Le Pega Un Coscorrón) Hay, Hay!

**Miroku: **Entonces Que Hiciste Todo El Día InuYasha? (InuYasha Simplemente Le Contesto)

**InuYasha:** Fui De Compras

**Sippo, Sango Y Miroku:** ?

Todos Se Preguntaban Que Quiso Decir InuYasha Con Esas Palabras. Por Otra Parte En La Ep. Actual Kagome Se Encuentra En Su Cuarto, Se Sienta En Su Cama Para Acostarse Y Mira El Osito Que Le Dio InuYasha En Su Escritorio, Lo Toma, Lo Abrasa Y Dice Con Palabras Dulces:

**Kagome: **Mi Tontito InuYasha (Lo Deja En Su Lugar Y Se Acuesta A Dormir)

Kagome Se Encontraba Dormida, Pero En Sus Sueños Una Voz Desconsolada Indagaba En Sus Pensamientos Y Cada Vez La Vos Sé Hacia Mas Fuerte. En Sus Sueños Ella Se Encontraba En Una Especie De Habitación Que Estaba Muy Oscuro Y No Podía Ver Nada Y Sentía Una Soledad Profunda En Ese Lugar:

**Voz:** (Lamentándose) Por Favor Ayúdenme...!

**Kagome: **Quien Es? Quien Anda Ahí?

**Voz:** (Llorando) Tengo Miedo...!

**Kagome:** Donde Estas! (Kagome Empezaba A Desesperarse Por No Poder Ayudarla)

**Voz:** (Llorando) Ya No Quiero Estar Mas Sola...!

**Kagome:** No Te Preocupes, Yo Te Voy A Ayudar (En Eso Aparece Una Luz Que Se Hace Cada Vez Mas Intensa, Y Logra Despertarse) Fue Un Sueño? (Voltea Hacia Su Escritorio) Pero Que Pasa?

Una Luz Salía De La Caja En Donde Se Encontraba El Collar De Dâi-Ky, Kagome Se Levanta De Su Cama Y Camina Hacia La Caja, La Abre E Intenta Sacar El Collar Que Es Rodeado Por Una Luz, Pero, Antes De Poder Tocarlo La Luz Se Intensifica:

**Voz:** Tengo Miedo... Ayúdame... (Y La Luz Desaparece)

**Kagome: **(_**Pensando:** Que Fue Eso? Acaso Será Mi Antepasado La Princesa Dâi-Ky, Y Sí Es Así Como Podré Ayudarla?_ Ya Había Amanecido Y Kagome No Dejaba De Preguntarse Lo Mismo, Rato Después Alguien Golpea La Ventana, Es InuYasha)

**InuYasha:** Kagome Abre (Kagome Abre La Ventana)

**Kagome:** InuYasha, Que Haces Aquí Y Porque Tan Temprano? (Siente Una Brisa Fría, Mira Hacia Afuera) Esta Nevando?

**InuYasha:** Sí, En Mi Epoca Esta Fresco Pero No Esta Nevando.

**Kagome:** (Feliz) Parece Que Tendremos Una Blanca Navidad!

**InuYasha:** (Serio) Kagome Tengo Que Decirte Algo.

**Kagome:** Que Pasa InuYasha?

InuYasha Empieza A Contarle Lo Que Le Dijo La Anciana Caede, Y Kagome Empieza A Comprender Su Sueño. Kagome También Le Comenta Sobre Lo Que Le Dijo Su Abuelo Y De Su Sueño Con El Collar.

**Kagome: **Mira (Le Muestra El Collar)

**InuYasha:** Será Mejor Que Lo Lleves Contigo.

**Kagome:** Esta Bien

**InuYasha: **Entonces Vendrás Con Nosotros?

**Kagome: **Claro Que Sí, Tengo Que Ayudar A Esa Pobre Niña.

**InuYasha:** Pero Hoy No Es Ese Día? Navidad?

**Kagome:** Sí Pero Es Más Importante Ayudar A Esa Niña, Tendré Que Disculparme Con Mi Familia Y Sí Nos Apuramos Tal Ves Lleguemos Antes De La Sena De Navidad

**InuYasha:** Sí, Haremos Lo Posible Para Llegar A Tiempo

Kagome Se Cambia, Guarda El Collar En El Bolsillo Y Baja A La Cocina, Todos Se Encontraban Allí:

**Kagome: **Buenos Días!

**Abuelo:** Muy Buenos Días Hija!

**Sota:** Buenos Días!

**Mamá:** Buenos Días Kagome! (Mira A Kagome Y La Nota Algo Preocupada) Sucede Algo Hija?

**Kagome:** Es Solo Que Tengo Que Ir A La Ep. Antigua Por Algunos Asuntos, Pero Les Prometo Que Regresare Antes De La Sena De Navidad. (Mira A Su Abuelo) Abuelo Disculpa No Poder Ayudarte A Arreglar El Lugar.

**Abuelo:** No Te Preocupes Hija, Sota Me Ayudara, Solo Trata De Llegar A Tiempo.

**Kagome:** Muchas Gracias! (InuYasha Baja Las Escaleras Y Llega Con Kagome)

**Sota:** Hola Amigo Con Orejas De Perro.

**InuYasha:** Yo Me Encargare De Que Llegue A Tiempo, Se Los Aseguro.

**Mama:** Sí Te Encargamos A Nuestra Kagome InuYasha, También Te Esperamos En La Sena De Navidad.

**InuYasha:** Sí, Kagome Vamonos.

**Kagome:** Sí

Nuestros Amigos Atraviesan El Poso Y Llegan A La Aldea De La Anciana Caede, Todos Se Encontraban Sentados Tomando El Té:

**Kagome: **(Entran A La Casa) Hola Ya Llegamos!

**Sango:** Hola Kagome!

**Sippo: **Kagome Hola! (Y Salta A Los Brazos De Ella) Que Bueno Que Regresaste!

**Miroku: **Buenos Días Srta. Kagome!

**Kagome: **Buenos Días A Todos! (La Anciana Caede Entra A La Casa)

**Caede: **Kagome, Hola Me Alegra Mucho Verte.

**Kagome: **Buenos Días Anciana Caede. InuYasha Ya Me Contó Lo Que Paso Y Lamento Mucho La Muerte De Su Compañero.

**Caede: **No Te Preocupes Querida Kagome Solo Quisiera Saber Sí Todo Estará Bien En Esa Aldea.

**Kagome:** Sí A mí También Me Preocupa Y No Permitiré Que Le Pase Algo Malo A Esa Niña.

Todos Salieron Para Llegar A La Aldea Vecina, Se Encontraban Caminando Cuando Vieron A Una Persona Cubierta Del Rostro Corriendo, Pero... Se Cae:

**Sippo:** (Esta Arriba Del Hombro De Miroku) Hay! Eso Dolió (InuYasha Se Percata De Su Aroma, Olor Que Se La Hace Familiar)

**InuYasha:** Su Aroma

**Kagome:** Dijiste Algo InuYasha?

**InuYasha:** Creo Haber Percibido Su Aroma Anteriormente (Todos Caminan Hacia Donde Se Encuentra Esa Persona)

**Kagome:** Disculpe Se Encuentra Bien?

(Se Levanta Rápidamente Y Se Sacude) Es La Ultima Vez Que Me Escabullo De Esa Forma.

**Kagome:** Creo Que Sí Te Encuentras Bien.

? (Mira A Los Chicos) Quienes Son Ustedes? (Y Mira Detenidamente A Kagome Algo Sorprendida)

**Kagome:** Que... Que... Pasa... ?

No Lo Puedo Creer... (Se Descubre El Rostro) Te Pareces A... Mí! (Todos Se Quedaban Sorprendidos Por El Parecido, Pero, Tiene El Cabello De Color Café Chocolate, Un Poco Mas Bajita Y Mas Joven)

**Miroku:** (_**Pensando:** Aquí Entro Yo_, Empezó A Caminar Pero Algo Lo Detenía, Camino Mas Rápido Pero No Podía Avanzar) Pero Que...? (Mira Atrás Y Es Sango Agarrando Su Túnica Algo Enojada) Je-Je-Je Que Sucede Sango?

**Sango:** (Algo Molesta) Que Cree Que Esta Haciendo!

**Miroku:** Yo...? Nada

**Sango:** (Lo Suelta, Sé Cruza De Brazos Y Voltea Su Rostro) Mas Vale Que Sé Comporte Excelencia! Me Escucho Exelenciaa...! (Se Voltea Y Mira A Miroku Tomándole Las Manos A La Joven, Ahora Sí Enojada) E X E L E N C I A!

**Miroku:** Disculpa, Te Gustaría Algún Día Tener Un Hijo Conmigo?

Que...? (Sé Suelta De Miroku) Estas Bromeando Tengo Una Vida Por Delante Y Apenas Té Conozco, Por Cierto, Quien Eres Tú?

**Sippo: **Ahora Sí Te Pusieron En Tu Lugar Miroku Je-Je-Je.

**Sango: **Me Alegro Mucho Je-Je-Je (Miroku Se Encontraba Algo Deprimido En El Suelo)

**Kagome:** Déjame Preséntalos; El Es El Monje Miroku, El InuYasha, Ella Es La Exterminadora Sango (Sippo Salta A Los Brazos De Kagome)

**Sippo:** Yo Soy Sippo, Hola!

**Kagome:** Y Yo Soy Kagome (Kagome Nota El Collar Que Lleva Y Le Pregunta) Acaso Tu Eres... (Antes De Terminar Su Pregunta Apareció Un Aldeano Y Parecía Que Buscaban A Alguien)

(Gritando) Princesa Donde Esta! Por Favor Conteste! (Voltean Su Mirada A Nuestros Amigos Y Ve A Quien Busca) Ha! Conque Allí Esta! (Corre Hacia Ellos)

Hay No Ya Me Encontró!

**Kagome:** De Casualidad Tu No Eres La Princesa Dâi-Ky Higurashi?

**Dâi-Ky:** Mmm... Como Lo Supiste? (Llega Con Ellos El Aldeano)

Srta. Dâi-Ky Me Alegra Encontrarla, Estaba Muy Preocupado Por Usted, Le Pediré Por Favor, Que No Se Vuelva A Escapar De Esa Manera.

**Dâi-Ky: **Ah! Solo Quería Un Momento De Paz. Sí Esta Bien, No Lo Volveré A Hacer (_**Pensando:** De Esa Forma_)

Les Agradezco Forasteros Por Haber Encontrado A La Srta. Dâi-Ky (Mira A Kagome) Srta. Usted Tiene Un Gran Parecido Con La Srta. Dâi-Ky.

**Kagome:** Sí Me Acabo De Dar Cuenta.

**Dâi-Ky: **Pero Que Maleducada Soy, Déjenme Presentarnos; El Es Mi Consejero El Sr. Soseki Y Yo Soy La Princesa Dâi-Ky Higurashi, Tengo 14 Años (Hace Una Reverencia) Mucho Gusto.

**Sango:** El Gusto Es De Nosotros.

**Dâi-Ky: **No Les Gustaría Acompañarnos Al Palacio, Habrá Una Celebración Y Me Gustaría Que Fuesen Mis Invitados.

**Miroku:** (Ya Recuperado De Su Depresión Y Se Pone Frente De Dâi-Ky) Será Un Placer

Todo el grupo Camina Hacia El Palacio de Dâi-Ky, y ella Estaba muy Emocionada Por Su Encuentro Con Kagome

**Dâi-Ky: **Entonces Tu Nombre Es Kagome, Que Bonito Nombre!

**Kagome:** Gracias

**Dâi-Ky: **Nos Parecemos Mucho Verdad? Cuantos Años Tienes?

**Kagome:** Tengo 15 Años.

**Dâi-Ky: **Es Como Sí Me Viera Dentro De Un Año.

**Kagome:** Y Que Es Lo Que Están Celebrando?

**Sr. Soseki:** Celebraremos El Cumpleaños De La Srta. Dâi-Ky.

**Kagome:** (Sorprendida) Ahora Es Tu Cumpleaños?

**Dâi-Ky: **Sí! Hoy Cumplí 14 Años.

**Kagome:** Entonces Muchas Felicidades! (_**Pensando: **Que Es Esta Sensación Que Siento? Presiento Que Algo Malo Va A Ocurrir. _Mira A Dâi-Ky_ Que Triste Ella Murió Muy Joven, Pero, Haremos Lo Posible De Que Esta Dulce Niña Permanezca Con Vida_. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha Y Sippo Mas Atrás Hablaban Discretos)

**Sango:** (Lo Regaña Murmurando) No Se Como Le Puede Decir Eso A Una Niña, Excelencia!

**InuYasha:** Sango Que Té Extraña Viniendo De Un Depravado Como Él.

**Miroku:** (Murmurando) Pero Sango Yo Dije Algún Día, Yo Puedo Esperar Que Se Convierta En Una Bella Mujer Como La Srta. Kagome.

**Sippo:** (Arriba Del Hombro De Miroku) No Sé Té Quita Lo Sinvergüenza Miroku.

**Dâi-Ky: **Aquí Es! (Llegan A La Entrada Del Palacio)

CONTINUARÁ….

Atte.:

**,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-Miss Marina-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸**

**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

"BYE BYE" 


End file.
